


Rebound

by evansenpai13



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Marvel, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Alcohol, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Peter B. Parker - Freeform, Self-Doubt, Wade Wilson - Freeform, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 10:48:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22968745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evansenpai13/pseuds/evansenpai13
Summary: Peter needs to see Wade. At 3 am. And the ever Spider loving Merc has no reason to deny the man he loves. Of course, it’s not as expected, why would it?Peter B. Parker recently divorced his sweetheart Mary Jane and just as any distraught human being, needed someone to rely on. It just so happened that Wade was the one he confided on.Matters become difficult when Peter believes Wade to behave oddly due to the loss of Vanessa. Though the present events are long after the incident, this belief clouds Peter’s judgment on what’s really happening.Wade just couldn’t catch a break nor drop the feelings he had for the other. But Wade being Wade, did his best to get Peter out of the slump he was in. All while pushing aside the love Wade had for Pete. He would never be selfish enough to admit those feelings at such a sore time in Peter’s life. Or would he?Give it time and a bit of alcohol, and what will happen once both men open up to one another? What’s Peter’s thoughts about the divorce? How will Wade help? Will Wade finally be honest? How will Pete react?What will become of their relationship?
Relationships: Peter B. Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36
Collections: Spideypool Big Bang - The 2019 Collection





	Rebound

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Sevan here to bring you my first ever entry for SpideyPool Big Bang! For the first-ever time writing SpideyPool, not bad and a small pat on the back. It was difficult, but many thanks to the people who cheered me on along the way!
> 
> A big thank you to everyone who was a part of this big event! And a huuuuge thank you to @Ninja46464 on Twitter/Insta/Tumblr for the amazing art they contributed!! Loved it all!!
> 
> Now go on ahead and hope you enjoy this little piece! See ya! <3

_ She wanted kids. _

“I mean kids are nice yeah. But I just wasn’t ready for all that, you know?”

Peter ran a hand through the greasy, oiled up hair; appearing to not have showered for quite some time. Sure smelled like it.

“Pete, look bud, it’ll sting but really, you’re better off. You got me, don’t you?” assured Wade from across him. Hands hid in the safe comfort of his hoodie like his bald head.

When he didn’t get an answer right away, Wade let out a sigh and leaned in to take a sip of his drink. His thirst quenched, he kept his eyes low, trying to keep his mind from wandering..

The pair was out late, so the fear of being spotted and pointed out in the diner was not much of an issue, but there were the night owls who sat in their own booths. They were no exception.

Wade had nothing to do when his long-time friend, and crush, had sent him a message. He more than willingly made his way over.

_ I need to see you. _

_ Sent 3:08am _

Granted, a thought had crossed his mind. Three in the morning was not usually meant for social calls, were they now?

But a late-night snack and time with Spidey were more than enough to satisfy the mercenary. 

_ You’re still an idiot to think he would… _

Wade growled to himself and sunk into the comfort of the diner seats.

“Of course I got you Wade, but I just- It’s not the same you know?”

_ Ouch. Friendzone much Spidey? _

“Right.” Because Wade’s voice totally didn’t get a tad bit harsher. Cold from the salt that was thrown his way.

Peter might have flinched from the tone, if not for his mind already knowing a plausible reason for the coldness his friend exhibited.

He knew Wade lost Vanessa some years ago. Not to mention they were planning to have kids themselves. Pete being Pete had let the similar events fly right over his head.

A pang of guilt hit the hero and he looked down at his growing cold food. Taking a singular fry and manage to swallow it down before he spoke. “Let’s get going, it’s late and we probably need some catching up on sleep”

His smile was small, tired, but sincere as Peter stood and offered his hand.

There was no way Wade didn’t feel warm from such a small action. Sighing and shaking his head as he took the other’s hand that pulled him to his feet.

“Mind if I crash at your place then, Petey? Too much of a bother to head all the way back home.”

“Yeah, you can even sleep on the bed if you want,” offered Peter with a small laugh, but quite meant his words.

“Oh, the day has come that I sleep with my dear Petey~” teased Wade with a practiced grin.

“Wade no I-” Started the other before interrupted with the raise of Wade’s finger into the air.

“No take backs! We’re sleeping together!” 

***

The older male woke in the large bed. A few streams of light entered the bedroom as he only held onto the warmth against his body.

His memory and morals in a cloudy haze of which had no hold on him at this moment.

The brunet in his arms for a split second, seeming to feel just right.

Yet Wade knew better, Peter was not his and won’t be for quite some time, if not ever.

“I can still have this..” Mumbled the male, sighing and pulling the other close to his frame.

It would all be different once Pete wakes up. Reality would hit Wade right through the heart, but he’d be damned if he didn’t allow himself this.

If even for a moment, Peter was his.

***

There was a certain, familiar smell that came wafting into Peter’s bedroom. Urging him to rise from his bed and do his best to tame the mop of hair on his head.

It took him a moment to get out his room and hallway, to notice the man busily working in his kitchen. It took him another moment, to realize it was not his wife, er ex-wife.

“Morning” Muttered the brunet as he went to take a quick scan of whatever concoction Wade possibly could have made.

“Morning Petey, please stand back” Stated the current chef, not even taking a look back to his dearest, rather keeping the focus on his task. Who wants to eat burnt food anyways?

Though Peter would protest, he knew best not to when he saw the look in Wade’s eyes. Raising his hands up as he stepped back “Alright man”   
  
“And for the love of Holy Unicorns, go take a shower. Your hair is begging to be washed. And that body odor is not sexy at all, quite a turn off for me last night” He couldn’t help but joke, anything to keep his mind from other thoughts that could easily bounce around in his head.

Though admittedly a bit embarrassed, the younger huffed and gave the other a light head smack “Quiet you, I’ll go, only if you promise to not burn my apartment down”   
  
“I’ll just innocently grab water from the shower if I need to then” Ended Wade with a small hand wave in Pete’s direction.   
  
“I mean it Wade”

Wave wave.

With the roll of his eyes, Peter turned and made his way back towards his room. Raising his arm a moment and take a whiff. Soon furrowing his brows and huff, “I smell just fine”

_ Keep lying to yourself Petey. _

Alright, so he smelled a bit bad. He didn’t have anyone to impress though, the only people he’s seen the past few weeks is Wade and maybe a few badies here and there.

SIghing, the web-slinger, got to grabbing fresh clothing. Only now noticing the tidiness of his room. Chalking it up to Wade’s doing and only shake his head with a small smile on his lips.

Now he definitely owed it to him by at least showering.

***

_ So tell me again why we ended snuggle time to clean Spidey’s place? Followed by cooking? _

Well cause it’s Spidey and he’s a bit out of it, that’s why.

_ Oh yeah. _

“Better not mess up though, that’d be horrible” Groaned Wade with a sigh and gently flipped a pancake over. Then moving towards the other pan to work on eggs and bacon.

He figured that when he woke up, it’d take Pete a while to wake up himself. It only took a quick scan to know Wade had an obligation to help out his beloved Petey.

Nothing like a bit of elbow grease and he had set everything in its right place. Laundry in the hamper. Trash in the trash. All the important stuff.

_ Peter B. Parker currently in the shower. _

That too.

“I mean, it is important that he showers too pshh-”

_ Uh huh. _

“It really is, stupid. That hair of his might have become sentient in a few days for all we know. I should be deemed a hero really.” Shaking his head, the merc only finished up his conversation with himself as well as breakfast.

With impeccable timing to Peter’s own, Wade looked up from his quick plating and setting, to see a freshly clean and shaven baby boy.

Boy was he still breathtaking.

Despite the eye bags that had yet to fully go away and the slight showing of a tummy, Wade couldn’t help but stare.

And with staring, comes a bit of teasing as always “My my, Spidey, what do we have here~?”

Peter rolled his eyes and lightly pulled a chair back to take a seat “I know, I know. The divorce, wrecked me alright. I admit it… But hey, at least I showered alright?”

The older male leaned his frame against the table, grin placed on his lips and shook his head “It’s not that Spidey. Though this hair finally has its freedom” Chuckled the man as he reached his hand out and ruffle the damp hair.

“Hey man come on” Retorted the younger and brushed the other’s hand off his head “I did what you asked, glad you didn’t burn the place down either.”   
  


“Now why would I ever burn down your place Petey bear?” Asked the merc and chuckled with the shake of head. Now taking a seat himself, a wide smile on his face “Let’s eat now, hope you’ll love it~”

Pete rolled his eyes and grabbed hold of his utensils, sitting himself up properly and set everything in order. Leaving the syrup for last to drizzle nicely over his pancake. To then coat it all over.

Wade watched intently, yet patiently to the man’s actions. Swallowing and awaiting his reaction. It’s not like Peter has never eaten his cooking before. He always got this way in any case.

When Peter had finally coated and cut a piece, he chewed gently on the softness and soon enough was nodding in approval.

Much to Wade’s relief and got his own meal prepped to his liking. Not hiding his smile in any way and rather enjoy the close companionship of the man across from him.

It was moments like these that may have Wade wander into his mind. He would never deny that he loved Vanessa with all his heart, but he had moved on eventually. It stung for quite some time. Not to mention all his attempts, that went in a huge explosion of beautiful, unhelpful failure.

But Peter. Ever since they met, admittedly as Deadpool and Spider-Man, Wade couldn’t help but follow the spider like a lovesick puppy.

A merc on a mission to defeat the badies, though he supposed some missions would be quite questionable in Spidey’s eyes. But a mission nonetheless is where they met. Needless to say, Wade didn’t exactly get his pay that night.

The months and years that followed, had the older male looking into relocating closer to his dear spider. The run-ins and patrols became routine. Wade still needed a way to sustain himself financially.

He took bigger hits, but kept taking down the badies themselves.

_ Wouldn’t want to disappoint Spidey too much. _

Peter B. Parker happened to come into his life. Deadpool himself couldn’t interject into his life, but Wade Wilson could.

Deadpool’s first interaction with Peter, was really something.

_ Pretty sure this is an excuse for lazy writing. _

In any case, Wade was the first to step himself up. Hoodie and all, he may have been, well like some creepy stalker.

_ So maybe his Spidey senses kicked in that day. _

You know, you’re probably right.

_ Of course I am. _

Peter must have known and blah blah blah, friendship blossomed from a coffee date.

_ You know it wasn’t a date, he had a girlfriend you idiot. _

And that girlfriend became his wife, yes I am aware.

_ And she’s now....? _

His ex-wife… Alright shut it now.

“Uh Wade, hey there” Waved the brunet at the man with a small grin “Just want to make sure you’re alright in there”

_ See what you did now. _

That would be your fault.

_ Same difference. _

“Oh yeah, yeah I’m all good” Waved off Wade with a smile of his own. Knowing by this point Peter is more than aware of his habits and the state of mentality he’s at.

Though Peter did have trouble understanding at the start, as many would reasonably do. No matter though, only made their friendship really mean something.

And maybe, there was this unspoken line neither could cross. It wasn’t unmasking themselves. It wasn’t getting to know each other. It wasn’t even hiding a few secrets throughout the years.

It couldn’t be love.

Pete had MJ for as long as Wade had been around. And Peter neither denied his sexuality. But he loved MJ and Wade had thoughts of Vanessa from time to time. Right?

No it had to be something else that Peter just couldn’t wrap his head around.

As frustrating as it was, he’d learn to set it aside and not cross the line in any case. Best to be safe after all.

“Well you got any plans for today? Cause I sure don’t” Joked the web slinger with a small laugh. Reaching for his glass of milk, to take a gentle sip and set it down a minute later.

“Mmm not really” Muttered the merc with a mouthful of pancake. All before swallowing it and stared forward towards Peter “You have anywhere you want to go? We definitely need you to get some fresh air.”

WIth the roll of his eyes, Peter looked down at his plate and gobble down the rest of his breakfast. All before gulping the rest of his milk and leaning back against his chair. Definitely trying to not start a heavy conversation this early on.

“We could just walk around the city if that makes planning easy” Answered Wade with a small smile. He didn’t want to pressure Pete into anything he wouldn’t like, but he had to make sure the guy was taking care of himself.

Setting the glass down and run his hand through his drying hair, the younger sighed and nodded, “Yeah sure, whatever you want to do Wade.”

“Oh if I wanted to do whatever I wanted, we’d be back in that bedroom~” Joked the older, now with a smirk on his face. Soon enough waving his statement with a hum, “Kidding kidding, but my way it is then~”

Pete couldn’t deny the rather teasing comment did make him smile and roll his eyes once more. Leave it to Wade to charm his way out of a sticky situation.

“Now go get properly dressed. Nothing fancy, just something nice alright?”

“And what about you? You haven’t changed since yesterday” Snorted Peter with the hint of a smile.

“The hoodie stays alright? Unless you got another for me to use. But I’ll happily borrow a clean shirt and jeans please~” Requested the older with a chuckle “Been some time since I’ve tried your clothes, can’t wait to have them back on baby boy~”

“Yeah yeah, just don’t go around trying to rip them apart or whatever” Groaned the younger with a hand on his face as he recalled the memories.

“Oi, I looked good in them anyways. Ripped anything is the new fashion, and you’re the one I’d show off my body to and everything, tsk tsk,” ended Wade as he stood and began to pick up after the both of them. “I’ll clean up here and you go get dressed alright?”

“Mmm, how about you shower and get dressed, while I clean up? Least I can do for you cooking. Plus, this is my place afterall, and given you cleaned up, well everything. I think I owe you more than just cleaning up. Don’t even bother fighting me, go on. Pick whatever clothes you want, as long as they don’t rip.”

Well color Wade speechless. Shaking his head with a chuckle, “Alright alright, I get it. Be back in a jiffy then. You’re welcomed to peek in on me though~” He teased and scurried off before Peter had a chance to react.

_ You do know he won’t actually come right? _

“Yeah... I know, but a guy can dream.”

***

“On second thought, going out was probably not the best of ideas” Muttered the younger of the two. Trying his best to remain in the warmth of his sweater.

“Mm that’s on you for not grabbing a hoodie Petey~” Hummed the older with a grin. Hands happily hiding in the protection of the front pockets and his head all snug in the hood itself.

Rolling his eyes, Pete dodged the people that he came across, trying as to not cause a disturbance in the flow of daily life of his fellow New Yorkers. Lucky to have his spidey senses, moving around was not much of a hassle.

Wade, on the other hand, just happened to be a repellent for anyone. Stalker look and all, people have the tendency to avoid the merc, costume or not.

Not a bad combo these two.

_ Couple should be more like it. _

No, combo. Quiet you.

_ You’re no fun. _

“First things first, some good old fashioned coffee just for the sake of delicious coffee, sound good?” It was rhetorical yeah, but Wade had the need to tell Peter of his idea of a day out. He wanted to assure Peter that they wouldn’t do anything that he wouldn’t want to do.

“I could definitely go for some coffee right away now. Seeing as how someone decided to keep me awake longer than needed be” Replied the younger with a shake of his head.

“Anyone in bed with me would know how I tend to keep them up all night~” Teased the older with a chuckle and gently pulled Peter in the right direction after a small amount of separation time.

Pete just followed Wade’s lead as he continued, “Here I was thinking I was special. Guess all those years of “flirting” meant nothing huh?”

Without missing a beat, the older man stopped in the middle of the foot traffic to face the other, “You are special. Don’t you dare think otherwise”

It was a brief moment. Something in Wade’s eyes held a bit of annoyance. Anger? Focus? And just the small hint of being hurt...

“Now come on, I know a good place around here” Muttered the male as he let go of the other and turned on his heel.

Peter could only manage a nod and followed Wade.

***

“Aight here we go, two regular coffees to warm us right up” Chirped Wade as he set the two cups down. “Figured you want it black if you really want a pick me up.”

“Uhm thanks..” Replied Pete as he took his cup. Knowing it’d be hot as he gently swirled the cup around. But even with his knowledge, he took a sip of his drink.

Wade watched as Peter tried to handle the burn and rolled his eyes as he decided to join the stupidity.

_ Yeup, that’s the tongue burning alright. _

Yeah, I know that already.

_ Definitely holding it together more than Spidey there. _

You know he’ll heal faster though right?

_ Got me there. _

And just as he thought, the little burn soon meant nothing to the webster. All while the pain remained on the tip of Wade’s tongue.

_ There’s definitely a metaphor in this. _

Biting his lip, the merc spoke and gently pressed his thumbs against his coffee cup, “After this, I got another place in mind, we can go to grab a small bite to eat.”

“Wade...”

“Hmm?” The older looked up and smiled all too forcefully at the other. And of course, Peter saw right through him.

He planned his words carefully before speaking softly, “I appreciate what you’re doing, really I do. But we can just stay a while longer here and not rush on out?”

_ Now that was a metaphor. _

“Uhm yeah sure Petey, this for you anyways…” Wade mumbled the last bit as he took another sip of his coffee. The stinging is less painful than the thoughts that wandered in his mind anyway.

_ You could just tell him now and get it done with. _

“Shut up already” Groaned the merc, getting a raised brow from his friend, but catching on quick that the remark wasn’t for him.

“So uhm, how have things been on your end? Not work per se(say) but just life? I suppose..” Give it up for Peter, the recluse man who knew not what a normal conversation is at this point.

“Life huh? Can’t complain I guess, might have to leave town for a bit. Running low on funds so just about time I get myself a gig” Shrugged the older and sipped from his cup, keeping his gaze off Peter, knowing quite well what the Spider might be thinking.

“Oh.” Of course. Even after years of them being together, of course Wade would still do what he does best. And of course the topic of work would still be brought up. “Stupid..”

“Well yeah I know I’m stupid, don’t want to go broke and all that” Replied the other with a sarcastic tone before immediately regretting his words. He knew Peter had the tendency to speak out his thoughts. Sure he’d have said the same if not for the fact that his whole mercenary job was always a no no topic.

Both men let the subject fall through the cracks before Wade piped up once more, “So what about you? You have anything going on yourself?”

“Not really no, just getting by and adjusting back to apartment life, you know?” Replied Peter with a small cough and sip of his coffee.

“Right right…” nodded the older and sunk into his chair, planning out his next words before spurting out, “Hey do you want to go to my place after we wander around?”

Not really seeing anything out of the ordinary, Peter shrugged and looked off to the side, “Sure man, I don’t mind.”

***

“Welcome back, to home a la Wade Wilson! Leave all weapons at the door, there are more than enough all over for whatever occasion Petey” Stated the over-enthusiastic host, arms raised in the air as he walked backward into the apartment.

And as any guest, Peter followed suit and began to remove his sweater. To which of course, Wade quipped with a statement, “Gee, finally you’re in the mood. Give me some time to shower again at least, maybe even a mint before we get it on”

With the roll of his eyes, Pete threw his sweater at the man before plopping himself down on the sofa “God I’m exhausted”

“Since when did I get the God tier? Not complaining by all means, praise me more, please mortal” Chuckled the older and reached a hand over to ruffle Peter’s hair.

“Well God, you’re infuriating that’s for sure. Don’t suppose you have some booze around here, do you? Then again, it’s you” The younger deadpanned and shook his head, allowing himself to relax against the comfort of the sofa.

Pulling himself forward, Wade made his way to the kitchen with a small hum. “Well of course I will always have a little something for my adoring worshippers~” Chuckled the male and grabbed them a few beers from the fridge. He brought back the goods as he took a seat next to the web-slinger.

Handing over the first of many to come, Wade set down the others before taking the bottle opener and crack his open. Taking no time to be the first to take a sip and relax beside Pete.

The younger said his thanks and opened his bottle as well, delving himself to melt away the crazy rollercoaster of a day. “Man I needed this”

They were both pretty sure by the end of the night, they’d end up drunk and spewing nonsense. And maybe, that’s just what they needed at the moment.

The knew the reason they got to this point was because of Peter’s request to see each other at three in the morning. That then led them to a day full of Wade weirdly trying to cheer Pete up.

“Why be so weird about it? Did I do something wrong?” Well, there goes the start of a long conversation. And he was only one beer down and plenty to go around.

Wade was by far more than ready, the liquid courage in his veins was due to the now third bottle he was downing. He feared the worst but knew everything was bound to finally spill tonight. It was just a matter of time.

“What’s that webs?” Play it safe and dumb, that’ll make things easier.

_ Or worse. _

No one asked you, leave em be.

_ Just saying. _

The brunet sighed and turned his face towards Wade, “Why were you off all day? Even last night you were just… Out of it. Did I do something wrong? Is it the whole divorce talk?... Am I bringing up thoughts of Vanessa?...”

Nothing made Wade do a spit take and choke faster than that. His eyes closing in the process as he rubbed his throat.

_ Got to give the Spider props for finally choking him. _

“Sorry! Sorry…” Sighed the Webs and covered his face with a hand.

Though it wasn’t evident, yeah maybe Wade had a few stray thoughts about his past lover. Nothing to warrant his head completely in the clouds.

“There’s nothing to be sorry about Pete” Started Wade, planning his words out, though the alcohol was sure to make his mind fuzzy. “I just, I don’t know man. But it’s not about her...”

_ Confess already bud. _

I’m sure the guy doesn’t want more voices in his head than he needs too.

_ Maybe if he got it over it way before, we wouldn’t have this conversation now. _

“Can you both just shut uuuup??” Whined the older with a groan and swig of his beer. Taking a sigh to collect his own thoughts. Not realizing how many bottles he’s gone through by this moment.

The room was getting tense and all either could do was focus on the bottle in their hands. Clearly none of them were keeping count, but hey, liquid courage is what both needed.

“I’ve been selfish with... All this divorce talk Wade. I should have asked you first if you were cool with it or we could just have I don’t know… I should have been there more…”

The merc shook his head and sipped his drink, “You did what you could Peter, don’t worry about me though. Just a stupid crush…”

Wait. Maybe Pete didn’t catch that?

Wade turned his head to look over at his friend. Peter is currently leaning back against the sofa with his eyes closed.

The brunet definitely had to have misheard that. Given the booze in his system, he let it slide and tried bringing the conversation back around. “I just… Living a double life and a relationship is a lot… Aunt May is gone… Kids were not going to fix us… Maybe it was just me…”

Though they were nowhere being sober, the atmosphere did get somber as both men dwelled in their drunken thoughts.

Screw this mood. “Pete, yeah no human will be perfect or whatever… Heck I’m no saint” That’s one way to start “But don’t put the blame on yourself alright… You’re perfect in your own way..”

  
“You’re just saying that to make me feel better… Since I’m your itty bitty Petey…” Groaned the younger, shifting himself to bring his legs up and face Wade better. The warmth from the booze was finally getting to him and allowed him to let down his guard. It’s Wade after all, he trusted the guy.

Wade snorted and shook his head before replying, “Hey, can’t help it if I find you adorable. Like the itty bitty spider that you are.'' he shrugged and moved to open yet another bottle, he was sure he only brought a few for each. Where the hell was he getting all of these?

“Adorable? Me? Come on man, be realistic here” Chuckled the younger and gently set down his empty bottle. Debating on grabbing another and went for it anyways.

The merc rolled his eyes and took a sip from his drink, “Say that to the many times you made my heart throb.”

Peter raised a brow and rested his cheek against his open palm, “What do you mean?”

“Pete I’ve had a crush on you like forever ago. But either you’re too dense or you got annoyed of all the teasing and flirting” Groaned the older male as he continued with his drinking. Poor Wade had no idea what he just admitted.

Blink blink. “What?” He definitely did not mishear this time around.

Shit. “What?” Wade looked Peter in the eyes and bit his lip as anxiety built. He was way wrong to think he wanted to confess this way.

“But I thought you- Wasn’t it a bit between us?...” Asked the younger, setting down the bottle in his hands. If this was something serious, he’d want to talk it a small bit sober.

Truth be told Wade was losing his shit and desperately wished he could talk back all the drinking. It was a miracle he managed to get the full confession out “Well you know I… I…”

_ Just go for it already. _

He looked at the bottle in his hands and set it down just like the other had done. “I uhm… I’m no good with these words I guess…” The older rubbed the back of his head and sighed, “Yeah sure, I love you or whatever… I have for… God I don’t know how long ok…”

Well, this is it. The end of their relationship. Where it all comes crashing down Wade and he loses his best friend. All because he couldn’t choose a proper time for his confession.

Pete sure had more than enough on his plate, this sure was something he didn’t foresee. But it wasn’t surprising, to say the least. After all the years they’ve been together, comedic bit or not, he was alright with the confession. But he did have one thing to ask the other.

“Why?” It might be due to the divorce, but Peter had no idea why on earth Wade would love him. And the flirting was always about Spider-Man, that’s how they met after all. Maybe Wade loved Spider-man instead of Peter. Why did that thought sadden him?

The merc quietly twiddled with his thumbs as he leaned against the sofa. Speaking softly once he had the courage, “It was slow… Love at first sight might be a stretch because duh masks. And yeah Spidey is cool and all. Teasing you was the best because who knew who you were under there?”

If this was meant to make Peter feel better, it definitely did not. Of course it would all be because he was Spider-Man. It always had to be the hero and not the man...

“But even so… First time I saw Peter B. Parker, oof, Spidey had some competition” Chuckled Wade with a small smile on his face “Peter was, is a clumsy goof with a brain that I will admit, I find to be very sexy. Always doing his best and being an amazing partner. Here I was, this dried up guy crushing hard on someone he could never have. At least I had Spidey right? Nope. Finding out who you were was the best and worst thing...”

His smile fell and he shifted his body with a shrug “I love how we work out in those streets. I love how, I don’t know, you changed me a bit?? So knowing it was you, I loved that… But it meant you would never be mine as Peter or Spider-Man…”

Needless to say, both men kept quiet. For a confession off his chest, Wade still was at unease and grabbed his bottle. Might as well delve in more liquid courage to get him through the rest of the night.

Peter bit his lip and kept his gaze low. He was a mix of embarrassment, confusion, and warmth. Though the warmth was probably from the booze. It didn’t help as he soon felt tears roll down his face. A daily occurrence since the divorce yes, but he this wasn’t about that.

The silent tears followed with Pete not being so silent but still keeping it together all he could. And Wade not standing the awkwardness and the guilt that this was on him; he brought the younger into his arms and set the bottle down once more.

“I’m sorry, I know I’m stupid and selfish to tell you now… But I don’t know…” There would never be an excuse for what he did. And the guilt was definitely not wavering any less.

Peter only held Wade for as long as he could, wanting to speak but knowing he had to calm himself down first. And once he did, shook his head and spoke softly, “No I just… Thanks I guess… At least someone loves me and gahh, you’re fine dude…”

The older would not nor could he deny the pain in his chest as he held the man he loved. Gently rubbing his back and kept quiet. He knew this was the least he could do and not be selfish. Clean up the mess he made and just continue being there as long as Peter wanted him to.

But what surprised him a moment later was seeing Peter look up at him. Both in each other’s arms and staring at one another.

All Wade could muster was a soft, “Peter?...” Until he felt the warmth of the other's lips on his.

Peter’s arms holding on tight to Wade as he closed his eyes. The tears still falling down his cheeks.

It wasn’t perfect by all means. Wade was stunned from the sudden action and soon his body went on autopilot. Shamelessness allows himself to melt into the embrace. Pulling the other closer to him as he now held him by the hips.

They broke a moment to fix the angle and catch a breather, before heading for a more heated kiss the following time. As if neither had control over their desires and basic human instincts.

Peter’s hands gripped Wade’s clothing, a groan let out in the mix of it all. Breathing becoming ragged until both mutually agreed to part to gather air in their lungs.

It was Wade who gathered his thoughts first and cursed softly as he gently pushed the other way. Taking a moment before muttering out, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have- We can’t because you just...”

The brunet scooted himself to his side of the sofa, shaking his head as he ran a hand through his hair. “No I- I uhm initiated it and I should have asked you and- Dammit...” Cursed Peter as he then covered his face with his hands.

Give it a few moments of silence for the boys to gather their thoughts and sober up a bit. Though they wish they could blame alcohol for this, they knew each had their own reasoning.

“I know that was selfish of me Pete. I should have pushed you away because I don’t want to be a replacement and I don’t want you regretting anything that may happen” Admitted Wade, sitting properly on the couch now as one leg jumped in anxiety “I want to though… I won’t deny that...But we can’t, _ I _ can’t do that to you.”

It was a moment before Peter spoke up with a groan, “No I get it, I just… I’m sorry I didn’t, I don’t want you thinking you’d be a replacement. Frankly I don’t know why I did that and I should have stopped but I…”

Needless to say, both needed a few more minutes of silence and stick to their minds. They kept a wide enough distance between them and dared not touch a single drop more of alcohol.

At least Wade finally got the worst out of the way and despite what just happened, he thought everything would clear out for the two of them. Or he would hope so at least.

“Can I kiss you again?”

Well that was certainly not what Wade expected as he whipped his head to face the other. His lips parted as if to speak yet not a syllable let out. And not wanting to make the other wait, slowly nodded his head.

The younger gave a small nod himself and scooted closer to the man. His hands reached to cup the other’s face in his as he neared.

Wade’s own hands met with Peter’s, placing them over the pair gently. His eyes scanning Peter’s face for any signs of rejection.

There was some mutual hesitation on both ends. Neither knew what will come out of this by the end of it all.

But quite frankly, neither cared at the moment.

Peter soon closed the gap and softly kissed Wade as he closed his eyes. Not long after, did Wade reciprocate the kiss and follow Peter’s lead.

They were slower than before, Wade more so knowing he really had to control himself from not messing up. But more than anything, he allowed himself to just love being in the moment.

Regardless of everything, his heart couldn’t imagine this situation being reality. Wade had his daydreams and Deadpool had the endless streams of flirtatious attempts of something more. When the truth came out, the guy just couldn’t easily turn away his feelings.

So off he packed them up in a box not to be opened. But he was always fighting off what did let out. There was no helping the way the man felt about the other.

This is how Pete’s lips feel like… He could get lost in the warmth and the inviting comfort all day long. Yet Wade feared what might happen once they break apart. He let Peter lead the kiss and not once did he complain or tease or anything. He just wanted the moment to last as long as possible.

Was it selfish to let him continue?

He didn’t have to answer before Peter’s tongue gently pushed its way inside Wade’s mouth. Causing the older male to gasp and tighten his hold on the other.

Thoughts swirled in Wade’s head, but quite frankly focused more on Peter’s actions. Thinking the kiss wouldn’t turn heated this time around, but clearly he was wrong.

Peter’s own mind might have been influenced by the alcohol they had prior and even as he sobered up, the kiss definitely had him wanting more. His hands moved to the male’s hips and easily slid his hands under the thin fabric of Wade’s shirt.

The shiver that greeted him and the rough skin under his fingertips only urged the younger to continue. His hands slowly rising along the other’s body, soon allowed Peter to remove Wade’s shirt, discarding the garment to the floor. In breaking the heated kiss, both took a breather and processed what just happened. 

The fantasy in Wade’s head broke and became the first to speak, “Please Peter… I don’t want to be a rebound for you…” Despite his own desires, there were just some lines he was not ready to cross.

He loved Peter, there was no denying it, that’s why he couldn’t go further without Peter knowing exactly how he felt about them. Come by morning, either of the two might regret their actions and feel guilty for using the other.

The brunet bit his lip and looked off to the side. Of course he didn’t want to use his friend for a measly night. But then again, something about that kiss told him what he wanted.

So taking a breath, Peter replied, “I want you Wade… Not as some fling of meaningless sex…” His hand gently reached to cup Wade’s cheek, this thumb caressing the cheekbone as he continued, “My marriage got testy way before the divorce decision. It didn’t work out and I just have to accept that.”

There was a growing lump in his throat but held it off “Yes the feelings might take some time to settle down. But I’m glad you were here for me. I’m glad that you are you and just everything. God words are tough…” Nervously laughed Pete with a shake of his head.

To break the ice, Wade snorted and raised the brow “Yet who was the one who gave the confession?”

“True true, sorry hah…” Responded the younger and started to remove his hand.

Yet the older man stopped him and set Peter’s hand back against his cheek; gently nuzzling against the warmth with a small smile “Don’t be webs… I’ll still love you anyways…”

“Right…” Now’s the time where Peter gets flustered. After quite the make-out session, it’s the soft moments that get to him.

To make matters worse, Wade had gone to his usual self once again and teased, “Soo are we still going to have sex Petey~”

A groan let out and the younger covered his face, doing his best to hide the growing blush, all but failing to cover his ears.

“I mean if we are, I don’t mind the couch, but I think the bed is the better option for maximum comfort~” Continued to tease Wade with the most shit eating smirk on his face.

Taking a peek, Peter huffed and grabbed Wade by the wrist, mustering all his courage and leading them to the bedroom.

And not to be over-enthusiastic, but Wade couldn’t believe that actually worked. Pat yourself on the back and have a snacc.

_ Oh he’s definitely about to have a snacc. _

And just as he was dragged along, Wade soon found himself laying on his back and his eyes set on Peter’s. He took a moment to look at their position, his body now being caged in by Peter’s.

No longer did Wade have any teasing remark as he stared up at the man. A small smile on his lips as a soft sigh left his lips. “Should have known you wanted to top Petey”

“Oh shush” Snorted the younger as he leaned down and placed a small kiss on the other’s lips. Keeping it short and slow before starting to pepper the kisses across Wade’s face.

The kisses eventually trailed down to Wade’s neck, Peter wanting to cover the exposed skin with kisses as much as he could. Being gentle but soon enough lead to more into the foreplay.

With his knee, the younger gently spread the other’s legs apart. Inching himself closer and despite the two pairs of jeans, rub his knee against the other’s groin.

Wade’s response was a soft groan as he kept his gaze set on the man on top of him. Call him impatient, but this was his fantasy becoming reality. There’s only so long he’d be able to restrain himself.

And of course, Peter got the message as he let out a chuckle, “Oh please, enjoy it all you can. That and well I’ve never really uhm…”

Oh? This new development made Wade snort out and cover his face with a hand. On the verge of not trying to wheeze and come to tears.

“Oh shut up!” Whined Pete with a small groan and rolled his eyes “Fine take of your pants at least” He huffed and pulled back as he slid out of his shirt, shimming out of his pants right after but keep his boxers on.

After a short moment of composing himself, the other was grinning ear to ear but did as told. His attire now the same as the webs, the print, you guessed it, Spidey. He had to represent one way or another.

“Oh god you’re embarrassing Wade” Sighed Pete with a small smile and shake of his head. His gaze now looking onto the other’s bulge as he bit his lip. A quick look at Wade and he knew exactly what to do first.

And not one to deny, Wade watched as Peter’s hand gently cupped him through the thin fabric. He bit his lip as well and knew from here things would be on a more serious note. Another gaze and Wade gave the nod to continue.

Pete was careful and his approach was slow. He wanted to be sure both would enjoy themselves and given he took the initiative, it was only fair he did his best possible.

He took a breath and slowly started palming and rub his hand along the man’s hidden sheath. He only did so for a few moments before pulling down the fabric with the other’s aid. What greeted him was more than he expected.

Figuratively and literally.

Wade had almost stopped breathing by this point, lips parted as his hand seemed to gently lay on Peter’s head. To which Peter looked up from and caused both embarrassment and small incoherent mumbles.

Peter gulped and gently grabbed hold, heart beating as he inched closer to his destination. His lips parted and then closed upon taking the tip in his mouth. The initial taste was not much to comment for, but in taking more length and a small suck, the reaction he got was all the worth.

Wade’s body flinched and with that, his now semi-erect member twitched in the other’s mouth. In the course of the next few minutes, it was by far more pleasant than any fantasy he ever had. Granted the blowjob was a bit sloppy, but each time that tongue slid along him, the jolts went flying in Wade’s body.

It was hard not to hold back the moans or pet Peter’s hair in a praising manner. His breathing eventually giving the telltale sign of the imminent coming. His voice, a mix of moans and whispers, “Peter… I’m close…”   
  
And oh the cocky bastard, Peter knew exactly what he was doing when he heard those sweet words and moans. The amount of precum on his tongue slid down his throat and even he felt reluctant when he paused all actions. Pulling away from the male and lick his lips with a small chuckle, “I hear edging is all the rage Wade, I’m sure you’ll love the end~”

Peter sat himself back up and easily pulled down his undergarments, the cool air revealing a small twitch of his erection. Now fully exposed, Pete once again was a bit flustered and compared to Wade’s ripped body, felt a bit self-conscious.

Wade though, drank up the sight in front of him. The feeling of his sudden edge, the sight, his fantasies becoming reality, his love for this man, it was too much. The man sat up and cupped the other’s cheeks. Pulling both close to one another in a passionate kiss that he could only hope proved his love in the single act.

Wade’s arms soon wrapped around Peter’s neck as he pulled them back down, not breaking the kiss until they had to catch their breaths.

A loving smile on his face and a gentle bit of hair mixed with his soft words, “I love you Peter B. Parker. You’re everything and more I ever imagined under that webbed mask of yours” He laughed softly and rested their foreheads together “It was worth the wait. Just so I can be here with you…”

“Wade…” Had started Peter before being hushed by the other. He let out a sigh but nodded and gave him a light peck.

The older then wrapped his legs around the other, gently grinding his hips against the other with a soft moan in pleading. Not caring for any prep, per his own choice.

Getting the hint, Peter nodded and made sure he was positioned properly. He took a moment and looked down at the man, keeping his gaze slowly on him as he slowly, inch by inch entered him.

Needless to say, not prepping made it a bit tight and caused both males to let out their respective moans. A few mumbles between them and Peter remained in motion.

With due time and a bit of guidance, Peter thrusted at a steady and slow pace. The pace soon becoming quicker at the plea of the older. With being on edge as is, he knew he wouldn’t last long and hoped to enjoy every second.

Pete focused his attention on his thrusts, his moans spilling out every now and again and even gave Wade a few butterfly kisses in between.

He’d look at the man below him and couldn’t help but find him beautiful. He loved that Wade’s attention was on him and that he was the one pleasuring him.

Of course, even if he admired the sight, there was no denying his own pleasure. The pace of his thrusts was becoming unsteady and his breathing was getting slower.

In the moment that Wade came, Peter felt and saw the man shiver in ecstasy. He saw as the white substance spurted onto Wade’s stomach and chest, even some landing against Peter’s small gut.

“Wade…” Was all Pete could repeat, his body lowering as his hips moved forward and deeper. Panting as he now held Wade in his arms, his body shaking with his as he became close.

“Pete... Do it… Inside…” Managed the older in a hushed tone, his moans still spilling from the pounding he received, wanting more than anything for the other to finish off as well.

The words were more than enough of an invitation for Peter to finish in seconds. Both males in a high off the dopamine in their system.

Their breathing in a mix of all sorts of emotions and reactions.

Peter loosened his hold on the man and slowly pulled himself out of Wade, knowing he’d have made quite the mess.

In laying down beside him, both remained quiet to catch their breaths. They remained at a high for a few moments and even as Wade turned and face Peter, they knew a few snuggles wouldn’t kill them after all that.

Both had exhausted themselves and yet there was the mess to clean up. At the very least Peter’s mess for health’s sake. Wade had just zoned out completely and left Pete to clean up. It earned him a few sleepy moans but with the deed done, covered them up and rest as well.

***

Wade of course woke first and upon seeing the younger man in his arms, smiled at knowing last night had not been a dream. Though it was a bit uncertain of what their future might hold.

Though he wanted to lay in bed longer, he knew the best course of action was to properly clean himself up.

With a sigh, Wade leaned in and gently kissed Pete’s forehead, whispering to himself, “I love you…”

What greeted him was a soft, “I love you too Wade…”

If that didn’t cause a fright, Wade didn’t know what did. But seeing Pete open his eyes and smile back at him, his heart rate calmed a small bit.

“Uhm morning, I was just about to hop in the shower and clean up” And now for the question, “Care to join me Pete?”

“Mmm I’d love to Wadey?” Pete raised a brow at the failed pet name “Yeah I’ll work on that pfft”

“You dork” Snorted Wade with the roll of his eyes, “Come on then, I’ll make breakfast afterward. Then maaaaybe, a date?”

“Mmm maybe” Replied Peter, chuckling and giving Wade a soft peck.


End file.
